deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Marvel Comics)
The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. (From Marvel Database) Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. In these modern times, the Thor we know has discontinued his "job", and is "succeeded" by Jane Foster, as a female Thor, until Secret Wars 2015. Battle vs. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (by The Shadow User) Raiden is meditating in the Wu Shi Academy when he senses something on the wind. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes and Thor appears. He looks around confused as to why his father Odin, had sent him to such a place. Raiden gets up and sensing that Thor is a threat, and possibly another one of Shao Kahn's assassin's sends a shock of lightning hurtling at Thor. The blast hits Thor in the back but only staggers him slightly, Thor turns around to face his would be attacker. "Loathsome Cur!" he bellows pointing at Raiden. "You dare to strike the Son of Odin!?" He swings his hammer Mjilnir sending his own blast of lightning at Raiden. Raiden is caught off guard and the blast which is much more powerful than Raidens sends him flying backwards into the academy's wall. Thor take flies in quickly to smash Raiden with Mjilnir, but Raiden ducks just as Thor swings, and the wall crumples where Raidens head had been just a second earlier. He punches Thor in the chin and follows up with several quick attacks finally sending Thor skidding across the ground. Raiden rushes over to where he had been meditating and picks up his staff, he turns to continue the attack when he sees that Thor has summoned a tornado. It heads straight for Raiden, he quickly spins on the spot and appears right behind Thor, he smashes his staff into the side of Thor's head who was not expecting such an attack. Thor quickly rises into the air to prevent Raiden from gaining another blow. '.'' '' "You fight well mortal, noone hath bled Thor in quite some time." said Thor as he felt the blood on his temple from where Raiden had hit him. "I am no mortal stranger, I am Raiden the God of Thunder!" "Fool! I, Thor am the true God of Thunder!" Now Thor knew why his father had sent him here, to see if he was truly worthy of being the God of Thunder. Thor raised his hammer and sent a bolt of lightning, down upon Raiden, who also sent a bolt at Thor. The explosion sent both combatants flying to either sides of the academy. Thor's hammer and Raidens staff had both been knocked from their wielders hands. Thor immediately flew towards Mjilnir while Raiden teleported over to his staff. Thor reached Mjilnir and immediately sent another bolt of lightning at Raiden, who again teleported behind Thor, but Thor had expected this, he turned and struck at Raiden breaking his staff in two and landed a crushing blow to Raiden upside his head. Raiden lay upon the ground unmoving as Thor stood over him and slammed his hammer down once again onto Raidens head reducing it to a gruesome mess. Thor looked up into the sky and bellowed. "Have I proven myself father? This victory was for you! For Odin and for Asgard!" WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion Thor was able to defeat Raiden easily due to his much greater strength, superior weaponry, more varied powers and greater experience. While Raiden could put up a stronger defensive front thanks to his teleporting, he could not fight as well or as long. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Superman (by Drayco90) Smallville had always been a quiet town, being a small country village in the middle of Kansas. Kal-El, better known by his aliases Superman and Clark Kent, was excited to be taking a short break from the mutant animal attacks and alien invasions he so often dealt with so he could spend the week catching up with his adoptive parents (and Ma Kent’s town-famed home-cooked meals), but as he drew closer it became apparent that something was off. Nobody was present anywhere, and what had once been a quiet town had gone dead silent. As the Kryptonian icon landed at the Kent Farm on the outskirts of town, he was stupefied to find a massive mountain, lined with an elaborate city made of gold, which hovered directly over the fields. Superman quickly dashed inside the farm, but the house was as dead as the rest of the town, with no traces of Ma nor Pa Kent. There was, however, a room who’s walls were coated in blood, and a dead soldier was crumpled in the corner, wearing exquisite gold armor, matching the designs of the outside city. Superman’s thoughts were clouded with rage as he stared at the apparent truth. Only a single thought passed through his head and, with fiery conviction in his eyes, the Man of Steel shot faster than a speeding bullet towards the mountain before him. The shining golden halls of Asgard were in a boisterous and jolly fervor. From the Mead Hall, songs of valor slurred from the mouths of drunken bards as mighty warriors feasted upon a tantalizing meal of divine quality, hard won by the Asgardians from their recent victories over Norman Osborn and his faceless legions. Sitting at the table of champions was the favored son of Asgard, the Thunderer- Thor, who struck the final blow against the Void. Across from him sat his brother and Asgard’s king, Balder the Brave. “Thor, my friend!” cried out Volstagg merrily from the crowd. “Regale us so of another tale, that this mutton taste all the better!” Never one to disappoint an old friend, Thor happily obliged. “Continuing from my last, a tale you surely remember…” Thor began, seeing the nods of agreement and content in the crowd. “All had seemed lost that day on Midgard and Truly, twas our darkest hour in all my time in the realm. But we would not simply retreat, for we were Avengers. Nay, good friends, we rallied together for one final push against our vilest of foes. ‘Ultron!’ shouted I, ‘We would have words with thee!’, as the robotic monster turned to see the unified force of-“ Thor’s story was interrupted by the shattering blast of rock, as a red and blue figure clad in a flowing cape burst into the hall. Thor recognized the Kryptonian before him as a warrior, but he had never before encountered him. The God offered the stranger a drink, out of courtesy, while he subtly drew his mighty hammer Mjolnir. Superman looked about the room, seeing a number of guards dressed in the manor of the invader of the Kent household, as well as an odd red necklace hanging from the God of Thunder’s neck. Anger filled him again, and he answered Thor’s call to drink and merry-making with a blast of Heat Vision, burning into Thor’s face. As the God staggered, momentarily stunned, the warriors of Asgard drew their weapons. “Hold friends. Hold!” Thor shouted. “Return to your duties and clear the hall.” A smile of anticipation spread across his face. “I will take this foe myself!” As Asgard’s warriors complied, Thor drew his hammer and rushed Superman. The Man of Steel fired another blast of intense, focused heat from his eyes, but this time, Thor was able to raise his hammer in front of it, deflecting the shot harmlessly into the ceiling above. Closing the gap between them, Thor swung Mjolnir, directly striking Superman’s stomach with enough force to sever a man in two. The Kryptonian stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, coughing. “Magic!” he cursed to himself. One of his few weaknesses. Superman grabbed the table nearest to him, and slammed it into his armored foe. The table splintered at impact, but seemed to unfazed Thor. Whoever this blonde warrior was, he was at least comparable to the Man of Steel himself in strength. “Good.” Superman thought. “That means no more holding back. No more World of Cardboard.” The Kryptonian hero flew at the God, punching him square in the nose with all his strength, while Thor matched with an equally powerful swing of Mjolnir to the side of Superman’s head. The two continued to trade blows, matching each other force for force. Neither fighter was giving the other any ground as their battle raged, wrecking the Mead Hall. Deciding there was no point in trashing his feast further, Thor pointed Mjolnir at Superman, sending forth a blast of lightning that knocked the hero of Metropolis all the way through the wall. Thor had hoped it would clear Superman all the way across town, but the Man of Steel managed to recover mid-air. Thor spun his hammer, pursuing his foe into the sky where the continued to trade more brutal punches, before a deadly double-fist punch brought Thor down with tremendous force, shattering through the rock and ceiling of one of the buildings. Thor recovered quickly despite a violent crash, and discovered himself in the Armory/Forge. Superman flew into the hole that the God’s descent had left in the ceiling, and the two continued their battle in the orange, burning Armory corridors. Thor quickly gained the upper hand, grabbing an Asgardian blade from the conveyer belt and plunging it into Superman’s chest. Superman felt the pain of the wound, and saw the blood dripping from the wound. Thinking fast, the Man of Steel shattered the sword in his bare hand without effort, giving Thor a swift head-but. Attempting to distance the God of Thunder, Superman began to blow a gale of wind from his lungs, but he didn’t count on one thing: Thor began to whip the gale around on his own will, strengthening it with his own powers as a god, crafting a small twister. Thor’s twister caught Superman up in it’s vortex of howling winds, and took him out of Asgard, dumping him somewhere in Smallville proper. Superman was dazed and dizzy, but another blow from Mjolnir sobered him up quickly enough, as he collided with the front entrance of Smallville High. Superman was ready to fight on turf more familiar to him, and the next swing of the God’s hammer was caught in his mighty steel grip. Grabbing the back of the Asgardian’s head, Superman slammed Thor through the lockers and brick wall in the hall, sending him face-first into another corridor. Thor tried to recover, but before he could stand and ready his hammer, Superman’s speed was too great to match. The Man of Steel began punching Thor into another wall. Again and again, the assault was relentless, until Thor was knocked into the Smallville High gymnasium. The bigger room provided Thor to finally recover. As Superman flew in for another blow, Thor landed a skyward strike to his throat and chin, sending him flying into the ceiling above. The crushing blow debilitated Supes, and as he slowly sailed back to the ground, Thor summoned a massive bolt of lightning. The blast connected Superman to the ground, and shattered his last reserves of strength. Laying in a smoking crater, Superman’s vision was slowly fading and he could hardly keep focused on anything. His final image was of his enemy standing victorious over him with a mighty call of “For Asgard!” Seeing the Kryptonian collapse however, gave Thor pause. “I fear you have not been yourself, worthy adversary. Mayhap all you need is some Asgardian medical attention.” With that, Thor scooped up the crumpled hero beneath him to take back to his home. Superman faded in his arms, looking deeply into the ruby rock that hung still from the God’s neck. Neither of them, however, noticed what was happening under Smallville. Something was moving. Something big. Something powerful. Something…numerous. WINNER: THOR Expert's Opinion Superman was a powerful foe, with more raw strength than the God of Thunder, but because he lacked Thor's experience, he came up short in the battle. Thor had a wider arsenal of divine powers that were based in magic- one of the few things that the Man of Steel is vulnerable to, and this prevented him from winning. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Goku (by Godkombat21) "Welcome everyone to the grand finale of this year's ultimate fighter tournament!" The colosseum errupted wth cheers as the crowd went wild. "It's been a long and brutal competition for our fighters, but only the best of the best have prevailed and now the face eachother and only one will be crowned the greatest fighter in the universe!" The gates in the colosseum opened. "Now lets meet our fighters!" The announcer yelled as he turned his attention to the left gate. "Our first fighter,who hails from the halls of Asgard, give it up for the god of thunder himself, THOR!!!!" The crowed roared as Thor lifted up his hammer presenting himself to them. "And his challenger, the hero who defies all odds, put your hands together for the saiyan warrior, GOKU!!!" The crowed yet again cheered as Goku entered the arena. Thor raised an eyebrow, slightly unimpressed by the warrior that stood before him. The two walked towards the center of the arena as a little robotic referee flew down right in between them. "Alright fighters, we want a good clean fight. Last man standing wins the match. You may now decide who will make the first move." The referee then flew off. "Thou may make the first move." He grinned "Really? Ya sure you don't want to?" Goku responded "Thou may need it." Goku's hand began to glow with some strange energy. "Alright, if that's what you want." Goku then punched Thor with amazing force, actually sending Thor flying back about twenty feet. "Owowowowowoowww!" Goku yelled shaking his hand off. Even when he powered his fist with Ki, it felt like he just tried to punch a hole in the planet. Thor stood up, suprised that punch had actually hurt him. "Quiet a punch for one such as yourself." "Don't under estimate me Thor, I'm stronger then you think. Thor Grinned. "That remains to be seen." Thor then tossed mjolnir at Goku, but Goku seemed to disappear before the hammer struck him. Thor looked around curious to where his opponent may have gone. Goku then appeared behind Thor and struck him in the back of the head with his power pole, Thor just stood unfazed. "Really now?" Thor said somewhat ammused. Goku tried to strike him again but Thor grabbed the staff and struck Goku with mjolnir, sending Goku flying into the wall of the arena, causing him to let go of the power poll. Thor looked down at the weapon then tossed it a side. Goku flew foward and kick Thor, barely sending him back a few feet. Goku then lunged foward and attempted to overwhelm Thor with a berrage of attacks, but the god of thunder managed to block most of Goku's attacks. Goku then jumped behind Thor and kicked him foward. Goku then flew foward and tried to punch Thor again but found his fist caught in midair. Thor then punched Goku sending him flying a good distance. "Kaio-ken!" Goku yelled as he became surrounded by a red aura. "What's this?" Thor was then cut off as Goku sent him flying into the air with a swift kick. Goku kicked him again before Thor could regain his balance and blasted him with a Ki blast. Thor managed to land on his feet, but left a small crater in the ground. Goku then fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Thor. The god managed to block most of them with mjolnir however the last blast managed to strike him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. The aura around Goku then dispersed. "Thi skills are impressive." Thor said as Goku flew foward. Thor then grabbed Goku before he could try to attack. "However, thou art still a mortal." He tossed Goku back a small distance. "And I am a god!" Thor then lunged foward to deliver a powerful punch, but was suprised when Goku actually caught his fist. Goku then began to glow with a golden aura and his hair had turned golden as well. The crowed awed at the sudden change. "What's this?" Thor said puzzled. Goku then again unleashed a barrage of attacks on Thor, this time striking him each time. He ended it with a swift kick to his gut, causing Thor to stumble back. "Well thou may be mightier then I first thought." Thor said grinning with anticipation. "Well? Come with it then." Goku said. Thor grinned as he summoned a massive thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning then struck mjolnir, which Thor then directed towards Goku, sending the saiyan flying back, but he quickly regained balance. Thor seemed impressed by Goku's resilience, when he noticed Goku was charging some sort of energy in his hands. "Kameeeeehameeeehaaaaaa!" Suddenly Goku fired a beam of blue Ki energy at Thor. Thor began to twirl mjolnir infront of him. The hammer then blocked the blast and seemed to be even absorbing it. Thor then flew closer towards Goku and when Goku's attack ceased, Thor struck him with mjolnir sending Goku into the walls burying him in rubble. Thor moved in closer believing he had won, when Goku emerged from the rubble, glowing even more so then before. Thor groaned somewhat annoyed at this point. Goku then fired multiple Ki blasts at Thor, which Thor managed to block with his hammer. Thor then tossed mjolnir but Goku teleported out of the way. Goku then appeared in front of Thor and the two began to trade blows, matching each other blow for blow. Goku then gained the upper hand as he uppercutted Thor, pushing him back ten feet. Goku then began to circle Thor with a blinding speed. The crowed's eyes widened as it seemed like Goku had just disappeared. But Thor looked around unimpressed, he then stepped foward and struck Goku right in the side of the head with mjolnir, causing Goku to fall over onto the ground. Goku began to shake of the blow when he saw Thor right above him about to bring mjolnir down on him. But to Thor's suprise Goku managed to grab the hammer before it made contact. Goku then punched Thor off of him. "It takes more than that for me to go down!" Goku said, he then began to glow once more this time his hair seemed to become much longer. Thor almost wanted to chuckle at Goku's new look but due to the intensity of the fight, he wasn't in the mood to underestimate his foe right now. Goku flew foward even faster then before, and kicked Thor sending him stumbling back. Goku then gave Thor two swift kicks before tossing him into the colossium walls with a Dragonthrow technique. Thor then flew out of the hole his impact had made and slammed his hammer on the ground splitting it open. Goku then took to the air but Thor anticipated this and immediatly met Goku in the air, and slammed mjolnir straight on Goku's head, sending him flying back into the ground. Thor then lunged at Goku. "Solar Flare!" Suddenly a blinding light shined through the colosseum. Everyone in the audience covered their eyes, but Thor hadn't. The light caught him off guard and caused him to stumble back. Goku then took the opportunity to charge up another Kamehameha wave. Thor managed to finally regain his balance, but Goku immediately fired the wave at Thor, hitting him directly. Thor went flying crashing through the colosseum walls nearly going straight through. Thor emerged, the blast did more than he was willing to admit but Thor refused to give up. He then flew up into the air as a small funnel cloud began to form in the center of the stadium. "For Odin, for ASGARD!!!!" Thor yelled as a massive bolt of lighting struck mjolnir, Thor then flew forwards towards Goku, his hammer out, ready to strike down Goku once and for all. Goku then flew towards Thor as a golden dragon formed over his hand. "Dragon Fist!!!!" He yelled. The two's attacks made contact, the funnel cloud then imploded as a pulse of energy shook the colosseum. The crowed stared in amazement as a small explosion of energy ingulfed the center of the arena. It soon dispersed and all was left was a crater with a massive puff of smoke emanating from it. They all watched as the smoke soon cleared, and standing in the crater was Goku, battered, bruised and breathing heavily, with Thor lying by his feet. "Unbeleiveable, could it be?!" The announcer yelled in awe "Has the god of thunder fallen?!" The robotic referee then flew in to make sure Thor trully was defeated. He examined him, yup Thor was out cold. "The winner, of this battle is...GOKU!!!" The ref yelled lifting up Goku's arm in victory. The crowed errupted with cheers. "Unbelievable! Against all odds, the saiyan has triumphed over the god of thunder! Well there ya have it folks, the strongest fighter in the universe is GOKU!!!!" The crowed continued to cheer as Goku smiled at his victory. Aftermath Goku stared down at the colosseum from a palace. He did it he was the strongest fighter in the universe. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked over to see who was approaching. It was Thor. "Hey, you're alright." Goku said relieved. "Yes, I can heal quickly, thanks to mjolnir." Thor responded. "I must admit, when I first laid eyes on you, I did not think of you as much of a challenge. But thou hast proved me wrong. I concede defeat, thou trully are a mighty warrior." "Thanks, you put up a pretty great fight yourself." Goku then held out his hand. "What do ya say? Friends?" Thor grinned. "Friends." He said as he shook Goku's hand. "Come, they are having a feast to celebrate your victory." "Oh great, I'm starving!" Goku then placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Hey I'll race ya." Goku said before zipping off down the hall. Thor gave a playful smile. "Very well then." He said before bolting after Goku. Winner: Son Goku Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle, but what tipped it in favor of the super saiyan was his superior speed, and the fact that he had dealt with magic of a nature similar to Thor's, which put the latter at a slight disadvantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zeus (God of War) (by Godkombat21) Prolouge Mount Olympus-12:00 PM Zeus gazed from Mount Olympus looking over the world he ruled, feeling content. But he looked in the distance and noticed a land he had never seen before, it had only recently appeared out of no where. "Hermes, What is this new territory in my presence?" Hermes looks over. "The inhabitents call it Asgard my lord, by what I'm told, they are ruled by their own gods." "Their own gods!?" Zeus was angered but yet intrigued. "Their own gods, hmm..." Zeus then got an idea. He called up Ares. "Ares gather your finest warriors," He turned to Hades. "And you, release some of the fiercest monsters, you have to offer. It's time we pay a visit to these 'gods'." Zeus said with a smirk. Asgard-12:15 PM The Asgardians were having drinks happily. They were celebrating a recent victory against and army of Orcs. But the son of Odin was on edge. The large mounten in the distance had just recently sprouted from the ground and something about just didn't seem right. "Come Thor, Leave that mountain and take a drink." One asgardian said holding a keg up. But Thor didn't budge, he watch the mountain and soon spotted a massive array of creatures approaching Asgard. It was a large army. teaming with saytrs, centaurs, minotaurs, and many other creatures, a good portion of them was undead. Right in the middle of them stood Ares, his fiery sword armed and ready. He spoke. "These mortals must be put in their place, by the orders of your god of war, burn this land, burn it to the ground!" WIth out warning the monsters charged foward towards the front gates of asgard. Thor saw this comming and commanded the asgardians to charge the approaching army. The two armies collided. The body count increased rapidly as soilders from both sides dropped like flies. Thor prepares to join the battle when a massive lighting storm began to surround him. Suddenly a massive thunder bolt struck behind him and there stood the king of olympus himself Zeus. To be Continued Winner: Thor Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cthulhu (By Sppople) Thor landed on an small island in a huge ocean on Earth, surrounded by sea. Thor looked around, only to see nothing but water and sky. "Strange" said Thor. "I could have sworn that there was a Godly Being spotted here" Suddenly a deep voice spoke inside of his head. "You are not wrong, Asgardian" It boomed. Thor turned around shocked, but saw nothing. "Who said that?!" He yelled. The voice spoke again. "I am the Great Old One! I am God and Devil! I am above all that stand against me!" Thor growled. "Don't speak in Riddles, Coward! Show yourself!" The deep voice gave a bone-chilling laugh. "As you command, Odinson" 'Suddenly, out of the water, emerged a huge, gigantic beast with Dragon wings, a Tentacled head and a Human body with clawed fingers. '"I am Cthulhu!" It bellowed. Thor smerked. "You were Cthulhu" Thor flew at Cthulhu and blasted him in the face a Stream of Lighting from Mjolnir. Cthulhu stumbled back and, in rage, swiped at Thor who dodged and blasted Cthulhu again. Cthulhu swiped again, this time hitting Thor. Thor flew back. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, monster!" Thor warned, before throwing Mjolnir straight into Cthulhu's face. Cthulhu growled out. Thor reclaimed Mjolnir and flew around Cthulhu, blasting him in the face with Lightning again. "Do you truley believe you can best my power?!" 'Cthulhu said, furiously. Thor shook his head. "No." Thor answered. "I know I can" Cthulhu roared. He had had enough. He swung his arm at Thor, hitting him and sending him flying. Thor crashed into the island. "That will not fall me!" Thor shouted. The Norse God then raised Mjolnir high above him. Cthulhu looked above him and saw the clouds become darker. Cthulhu was not alarmed at all, until he saw lightning flash around the clouds. Cthulhu looked down onto Thor, who gave a smerk. '"What black magic is this?!" Cthulhu boomed. Thor grinned. "The power of the God of Thunder!" A huge bolt of Lightning Came down from the Clouds and struck Cthulhu on the head, paralysing his whole body. Cthulhu screamed in agony. The Lightning then stopped and Cthulhu fell back into the ocean. Thor stood over where Cthulhu had fallen. He was victiorious, or he thought he was. Thor looked down into the ocean. "So he was the Godly Being" Thor wondered. "But if he is a Godly being, what kind of God is he. Because he's certainly not an Asgardian" Suddenly the Water rumbled. Thor looked upon it. One thing came to his mind, but he didn't want to believe it. "It..it couldn't be" Thor reasurred himself, but to no avail. Then a huge splash erupted from the Ocean, causing Thor to fall back. It was Cthulhu. He was paralysed from Thor's Lightning Strike, but had recovered and now, he was livid. Thor got up and saw nothing but Cthulhu. "You thought you could defeat me! Well you were wrong! But you came close! So you must be remarkably powerful! I could recieve joy from you being my puppet!" 'Thor was confused. "What do you mean, puppet!" He asked. Thor then felt a sharp pain in his head and collapsed on the floor, screaming and holding onto his forehead. He then heard a voice. Cthulhu's voice! '"You will give everything you possess to me! Your Body. Your Mind. Your Soul. You! Do not dare to fight me! Just fall to me and watch your former self burn!" 'Thor knew as well as Cthulhu what was happening. Cthulhu was taking over his mind. He would turn him into his eternal slave. But Thor would not allow this. Stumbling, Thor got to his feet. Cthulhu was shocked. "I belong to no one!" Thor yelled. "Least of all...you!" Cthulhu then stumbled back. Thor had resisted his mind powers. '"Impossible! No one can resist me!" "Aparrantly, I can!" said Thor. Thor raised up Mjolnir and Several Lightning Bolts Struck it. Mjolnir became engulfed in Lightning. Thor then turned to Cthulhu. "For Asguard!" Thor boomed as he threw Mjolnir straight at Cthulhu. Mjolnir hit Cthulhu and a gigantic Blue Explosion occured. When it finished. Mjolnir flew back to Thor and Cthulhu was gone. Thor raised Mjolnir in victiory. "I am victorious!" Expert's Opinion Thor was too fast for many of Cthulhu's attacks and Cthulhu is more of a manipulator than a fighter, but Thor could resist his Mind Powers thanks to his Indominable Will (And Arrogance). To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Magic Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors